Kiss The Pastry Chef
by CookBoss88
Summary: Instincts. They're not that bad, are they? When you're hungry, your instincts tell you to eat. When you're scared, your instincts tell you run or fight. But what about when you're attracted to someone? Would you listen to your instincts still? Would you really risk it all just to follow what it tells you?


**Consider this my Contribution for Valentine's Day.**

Food.

A necessity in which one uses to eat for sustenance, enjoyment and on rare occasions, pleasure. Pleasure that does not necessarily mean to having a pleasure to eat but for the pleasure of having a certain satisfaction that goes way beyond the base instinct of hunger, but the instinct of sex.

Some of us have certain kinks, certain ways to achieve such release and only then when we receive it can we gain such mind blowing pleasure. And what better way to attain it than to combine the two most base instinct of any animal; hunger and the desire, the want, and the need to mate.

Two such animals shall feel both desires tonight.

One shall be found upon a humble town, within a quaint and cozy pastry shop. The other works everyday in the mentioned establishment. Both have such deep feelings for one another, yet they decided to suppress them, but the more they withhold such dire emotions the more grand the explosion.

Serafina Vulpes entered the doors of Gideon Grey's Real Good baked stuff, a bakery renowned throughout triburrows for its service as well as its delectable treats and sweet pastries. Serafina has been a waitress at this establishment for over three months now, and the white vixen couldn't be anymore content; the pay was more than adequate and the daily regulars were quite patient. She works eight hours a day five days a week with a thirty minute break.

Truth be told she wasn't as adamant on working here as she is today. She had other offers to other diners and restaurants, and upon the first time of seeing Gideon Grey's bakery she wasn't at all impressed by its quaint feel and cozy facade. Until she laid eyes on the very fox that owned the place.

"Good Morning, Mr. Grey." she cheerily greeted her boss.

Gideon Grey, the fox who owned the bakery, smiled at his employee.

"Mornin' Serafina." his voice was jolly and deep, laced with a warm southern twang that he was born with. He sent a mock glare at his waitress for addressing him by his last name, "How many times do I have to tell ya to call me Gideon? You've been working here for months."

Serafina giggled as she tied her apron around her waist, "Whatever, let's get this day started."

Gideon hmm'ed, "Okay."

The white vixen giggled once more. Gideon Grey, her boss, had been the sole reason why she chose to stay and work here. He was nothing short of a heartthrob but his warm demeanor towards everyone was definitely an attractive trait. As well as his prowess in baking such tasty desserts, any female with a pulse will find that trait irresistible in a male. Not to mention those strikingly warm blue eyes, his wide but undeniably strong frame, and that cute southern drawl. The first time she laid eyes on him it wasn't love at first sight, but she knew she wanted him.

There were times where she lost sleep over thinking about him all night and day, to a point where she began to entertain certain fantasies that involved him and her, alone in the kitchen of his bakery. She would play the submissive female while he played the dominant yet passionate lover. She would imagine him slowly undoing the buttons of her white plaid shirt, setting free her imprisoned mounds into the warm atmosphere of the kitchen. He would look at them; soft and warm, and she would beg him to touch her. And he would do so with the gentleness of a baker kneading floured dough. She imagined his paws as hot as her desire for him, a searing flame as hot as the fire in an oven.

She would envision him to be gentle with her as minutes of foreplay pass by. She pictured herself sitting on top of the counter, naked and exposed. And he as equally bare as her. She would spread her legs, he would enter her and make love to her. And right at the very end of all that, where she and him would achieve the ultimate pleasure of a climax, that was the moment where she would come to realize that she had been alone in her room with her paw and fingers buried deep within her silky depths and the moist remnants of what she had done.

She wanted him. Pined for him, so badly that it hurts. The close proximity of the bakery wasn't helping, because he was just right there, so close and yet still so far.

Soon the first patrons of the day began to trickle into the bakery, seaking their daily breakfast orders to start their own daily grind. Gideon watched as Serafina began to accommodate each patron with a smile and a generous offer of the house blend coffee. The rotund fox could not help but smile at her cheerfulness.

Initially, the very first time Gideon laid eyes on Serafina, all dressed up in a white plaid shirt- like the one she was currently wearing, and a pair of feminine jeans, he thought that she would only be trouble; reading from her resume, he found out that she initially came from Zootopia. This woman was a city girl. Yet despite of his distaste, he found it in his good heart to give her a chance, and it paid off. Soon more and more customers poured into his shop because of her sweet and cheerful demeanor, not to mention her service with a smile. Gideon knew he made the right choice when he hired her and now business had been booming as ever.

Though within months of her employment he started to pick up on certain things, certain signals from her. Oh at first they were subtle enough for him to ignore. Like when she was handing some change to him, he could've sworn that her paw had lingered onto his for a few seconds.

But some were just outright in his face. Like when she 'supposedly' forgot to close the first button of her shirt, that time he nearly swallowed his tongue. Now Gideon was not the type of male who goes after women in his spare time, but like any other male he functions just like any other. He didn't know whether or not Serafina genuinely forgot to button up her shirt, but one thing's for sure, he definitely didn't mind.

The very wires in his brain malfunctioned upon seeing her delicate cleavage. His skin burned under his fur as he continued to stare; something instinctual had made itself known inside of him, urging him to do things that were unbecoming of a gentlemammal such as himself. He knew he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, but how could he help himself? He was a male, a male who is at his prime, a male who is at this stage in his life should be out looking for a mate. Well, not so much as looking since he had already found someone who is suitable; with fur as white as snow, eyes as green as emeralds and a pair of swollen delicate breasts that can nourish how many cubs that he may sire. Serafina Vulpes is a prime specimen of the vulpine breed.

Gideon sighed.

Dear lord, I sound like a cavefox.

Quick to rid himself of these thoughts he almost missed the tail of what Serafina was telling him.

"I said, I need two orders of your apple turnovers." she had repeated.

He blushed in embarrassment before carrying out the orders.

Aside from Gideon's little hiccup on the orders, nothing else happened throughout the rest of the day. Costumers came and went, a few exchanges of greetings with familiar faces and a few spills of coffee and milk. But other than that, nothing.

Hours passed by and soon it was almost quitting time. Gideon began counting today's earnings while Serafina cleaned the tables of spills, crumbs and bits of brown sugar that came off of a cinnamon bun.

The vixen sighed to herself, wiping her arm against her forehead as she inspected her work.

"Well, I'm done for the day." she declared. She spotted Gideon behind the cash register and smiled, she made her approach.

"How'd we do today?" she asked, taking a seat on one of the stools.

A content smile formed upon the male fox's lips, "Almost a ten percent increase," he informed "We did great today."

She saw his smile, "That's good to hear, better than last week."

"Yeah," he agreed, "I don't know how that happened."

Serafina cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I haven't had this much increase since last month when I was manning this by myself." he explained, "Now it's kinda like a huge shift just happened."

Serafina hummed to herself, "Think it has something to do with little 'ol me?"

"Okay, Now what in tarnation does that mean?" he chuckled.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I mean, clearly since I'm so nice mammals have been coming here to see me."

"Hmm... Right." Gideon crossed his arms, "Tell me something else, I might start believing you."

The white vixen laughed, "Oh, you know I'm just joking."

Gideon quirked an eyebrow, "I hope so." he drawled, "Otherwise I might have to fire you."

"Oh you won't do that," she told him, she then batted her eyes at him, "You need me."

More than you'll ever know, he didn't say. Instead he opted for a generic reply, "Right."

Serafina smiled, "Well, I'm off." and she went straight for the door.

"Where are you going?" Gideon asked suddenly.

She stopped at the door frame, "Home."

"It's about to rain." he plainly said, "You'll catch a cold."

He was indeed right, there was no doubt about the smell of moisture in the air and the low, grey clouds in the sky.

"Oh don't you mind that." she dismissed, "My place is really close, I can just run it."

"No, you can't."

She stopped, "And why not?" she challenged, crossing her arms above her chest.

As if on cue, the distant sound of thunder caught their attention and seconds later a full drizzle of rain followed its path. Serafina stared through the shop's glass window in disbelief, while Gideon... Well, Gideon couldn't believe it either.

The white vixen sighed, "Well, looks like we're stuck here."

"Not necessarily." said Gideon.

Serafina sent him a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

The fox held up a ring of keys from his pocket, "I have a car, I could just drive you."

She had seen his car. It wasn't anything impressive, but with the way it was pouring outside she doesn't have a choice.

"Fine." she relented.

Gideon smiled, "Great."

VVV

There was a pop, then a flicker from the headlights, and finally there was nothing. The vehicle had stopped just three yards away from Serafina's door. All was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was from the rain, it continued to pound against the windshield of the car.

"Nope," Gideon spoke, "Not great."

Serafina blared through the waterlogged windshield, "We can make it if we run."

Gideon looked at her, "We?"

"Yes, we." she began detaching herself from her seatbelt, "Unless you have somewhere else to be."

The fox shook his head no.

"Great," she poised her paw onto the latch of the door, "Ready?"

Gideon nodded.

"Okay, Go!"

It was a mad dash to the door, yet it proved futile because they still managed to get wet. When it rained in Bunny Burrow, it pours. It was made apparent by how their fur had stuck their bodies as they ran. Eventually, both vulpines reached the door, albeit a bit waterlogged, but they made it.

Serafina fumbled with the keys due to her freezing paws. Only when they both made it inside her house was when they escaped the cold, it was quite warm in her home.

"I'll go get us some towels." Serafina went ahead and ventured pass her living room and into a her bedroom.

Gideon stayed near the door, shivering from the cold water while his wet clothes and fur dripped onto the floor. Serafina came out minutes later, garbed in a blue bath robe with a towel in her paw.

She handed him the towel, "Here."

He readily took it, "Thanks."

"Take off your shirt." she ordered.

He stared, wide-eyed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Take off your shirt."

"Why?"

"So I can throw it in the dryer." she clarified.

He blushed, "Oh."

With the towel in one paw, he began unbuttoning his blue shirt with the other. A white paw stopped him at the second button.

"I'll do it," she offered, "Keep on drying your head with the towel."

He was about to protest but she was already working on the third button. He observed her; her face looked calm yet her fingers were trembling. With each button that went, the more she shook. Could it be because of the cold? No, the room was warm. And by the looks of her fur she was dry as a bone.

"You cold?" he asked in order to relieve the tension that has made itself known in the room. His shirt fell from his shoulders, leaving his whole torso exposed.

The white vixen nodded once, barely even making eye contact with the half naked fox. He had lost some considerable amount of weight since the first time they had met. And though Gideon had lost some of it, he was still quite plump. Serafina dared to set her eyes on his bare arms; he's been lifting weights, she can tell by the way his biceps flexed; taut muscles moved in motion with his joints. Those weren't there before.

Her skin burned from under her fur, "I'll be right back, go sit somewhere warm." she managed to say before turning around to get to her washroom, where her dryer was placed.

All the while her brain felt fuzzy. She can't think straight. Her skin kept burning, her stomach felt heavy and all she could think of was how Gideon looked so good without a shirt on. With her fingers fumbling over the buttons of the dryer, she stole a glance back into her living, she spotted the shirtless vulpine sitting on her couch, curiously observing her home.

There was a beep from the machine indicating that it was ready to be used. She threw the shirt into the tumble dryer and set it up for five minutes on medium heat. Now she waits.

Unbeknownst to Serafina though, Gideon had been observing her from the livingroom. From the corner of his eye he sees her, then his mind began to wander; she was wearing a blue bath robe, it clung to her body like a second pelt, held by a slip knot tied around her shapely abdomen. It left less to the imagination as the bust of the robe hugged tightly against her hips.

Gideon suddenly wished he was that robe.

He wished that he could just go over there, take her in his arms and then plant a sudden, wild kiss on her lips. And it was just so easy.

And that flimsy slip knot; it was just asking to get pulled. How easy would it be to do it? Just one single pull and she was free and exposed, assuming she wasn't wearing anything underneath that blasted robe.

Suddenly the room felt as though it was on fire; a dangerous sign for Gideon. Serafina was having too much of an effect on him and his dilemma couldn't get anymore clearer. With the seemingly endless downpour outside and his car breaking down in the middle of the street he was practically trapped in a confined space with no way out.

And right now, the cofined space smelled so much like Serafina, it was torture. And the way Gideon sees it, he had two choices: Either run out and face the sobering cold winds and rain in a desperate attempt to calm his hot and bothered nerves or... Resort to the very thing that he had been avoiding for the past three months: succumbing to his suppressed instincts. Instincts that came alive as soon as he laid eyes the gorgeous vixen.

Maybe there was another way out of this. Perhaps he could just simply ignore it, pretend that he wasn't at all attracted to Serafina. Just for one night. He can handle a night, right?

"Well," the white vixen spoke as she emerged from the washroom, "You're gonna have to wait for your shirt to dry, that machine is a piece of crap. Five minutes into the tumbler and it's still damp."

"Oh," he muttered before managing give a slight smile, "That's just fine, your living room is plenty warm anyway."

Serafina hummed thoughtfully, "I guess so," she turned around to the direction of her kitchen, "I'll go and whip up something to eat."

"You cook?" he wondered aloud.

She turned to face him once more, "Of course I do, I have a life outside of waiting tables, you know."

Gideon face flushed, "Right. Do you er... Want some help?"

To that, the white vixen smiled innocently, "I don't know, I don't usually let half naked men into my house, or in my kitchen for that matter."

"But you're the one who took my shirt." argued Gideon.

Serafina laughed, "Fine, you can go and mince some garlic and onions, I fancy some crab and corn soup for this evening. Get the chill out of my bones."

"Sounds just fine to me."

The shirtless fox stood up from the couch with the damp towel still in his paws.

"Oh let me take that," Serafina reached over for the towel, "You go on ahead into the kitchen while I take this to the washroom."

Gideon nodded and went through the door the that lead to the kitchen, leaving the white vixen in the living room.

With the damp towel grasped in her paw she sauntered towards the washroom again, coming to find out that the dryer had stopped; how had she not heard the buzzer going off? She promptly opened the latch and reaching in for Gideon's shirt, finally it felt dry enough for wearing. She took the garment out and replaced it with the damp towel before turning the machine on.

The warmth of the newly dried shirt in her paw felt comforting in a way. Without thinking, she leaned her nose closer to the collar, she took a whiff, the fur on the back of her neck stood on end.

My God, forgive me if I act this way.

The ache in her stomach came back, as well as the burning arousal that grew from within her loins. She mentally prayed to whatever God that was listening up there to forgive her and lustful mind. Forgive her for going so low as to sneak a whiff from his shirt.

Something has to happen tonight. She and Gideon were alone in her house, they would be trapped here for hours due to the heavy downpour outside.

Something has to happen tonight or she was sure that she would go insane.

It didn't help that underneath her blue robe, she was completely bare. The robe itself was rather thin, it did nothing to hide the curves of her swelling breasts, as well as her stiff, perky nipples poking against the fabric.

"Serafina!"

The white vixen flinched, thinking she'd been caught. She looked around yet Gideon was nowhere near her.

"Y-yeah?" she called back, calming down somewhat.

"I found a few of your aprons," Gideon announced from the kitchen, "Ya wouldn't mind if I used one of them, would ya?"

"N-no, I wouldn't mind." she remembered the dry shirt, "Your shirt is finally dry, you wanna wear it now?"

"Yeah."

She quickly went to the kitchen, immediately spotting Gideon already at work on mincing the garlic and onions.

"Here's your shirt."

The red fox turned, "Thanks." He briefly set the knife down on the cutting board to put his shirt back on.

In order to distract herself, Serafina focused her attention on the kitchen window, the hard rain pounding on the glass.

"It's not gonna let up any time soon, is it?" she caught Gideon saying.

She shook her head, "No, I don't think so." turning her head, she saw that Gideon had his shirt back on, now he was fixing the strings of the apron around his back. She felt tempted to go over to him and tie his apron for him, but she supressed it. Instead she reached for her own apron hanging on the rack near the cupboard.

"I'll do the rest of the mincing." she offered, "You can go and cut up the corn, you can find it in the fridge."

"Alright."

VVV

Gideon could barely keep himself calm now. He has no idea how long he's gonna last. He had to do something about that little voice in his head that kept telling him to just grab Serafina and take her right there in her kitchen. And with the way she was looking now, in her blue robe still, with the pink apron tied around her back, it wasn't helping in the least.

She looked cute in pink.

She'd always looked cute in pink. She'd look like a goddess in anything.

"Okay, that should do it." Serafina closed the boiling pot with the lid.

"It smells great." Gideon said, softly tapping a finger on the cedar table.

"Thanks," she smiled. "It's my aunt's recipe. It's gonna have to boil for another minute before it's ready."

The white vixen untied the pink apron from her back, "I'm gonna go and put on some decent clothes." she strolled out of the kitchen without another word.

She came back minutes later, the robe now replaced by a pink plaid shirt and jeans. She came to find that Gideon had set the table and had served both of them the soup and loaves of bread to compliment it.

The scene looked almost perfect; all it needs now is for the lights turned low, a single candle in the middle of the table and a rose laid between them to make it a romantic dinner. When she looked at Gideon though, she guessed that so long as he's here three out of three aint bad. And it was rather sweet of him to set it up while she was gone.

Serafina smiled, "Mighty kind of you to set the table for me."

"I can't let you do all the work," he countered.

To that, she laughed.

They ate in silence as the rain fell outside. Lightning flashed and the distant clap of thunder followed suit, signaling the nigh endless downpour. The soup did it's job, it melted the chill from Serafina's system, but that warmth paled in comparison to the aching heat pooling from within her body.

She forced herself to be subtle for she could not for the life of her keep herself in line; Gideon was just right there! That inner voice in her head kept telling her to do something, this rain wasn't going to last forever.

She ignored it, but she knew darn well she'd regret it terribly.

"Gideon," she began.

The red fox looked up from his dinner.

"Yeah?"

Go for it! It's easy! Lunge! Go for his lips! Kiss him damn you!

She was gonna do it. No turning back now.

"I-"

One second Gideon was there and the next he disappeared. Along with everything else in the kitchen. Shrouded in pitch black.

The power went out.

Serafina sighed, rising from her seat, "I'll go get some candles."

Of all the rotten timing.

In the dark, Gideon rose from his seat as well, offering to help her.

And that's when it happened, too fast to even comprehend; it was right after Gideon stood and began walking, his night vision was just beginning to work when he tripped on one of the chair's legs, sending his whole body crashing into a wall of fur, flesh and plaid fabric, all of which landed on the floor with a loud thud.

He heard a muffled groan from beneath him. He felt something soft and warm pressed up against his chest. What was that wet sensation that had come in contact with his nose?

There has got to be some sort of trick being played upon both of them as the power went back on again and so did the lights.

It felt unreal for Serafina; as her mind tried to shake away the cobwebs from her sudden fall to the floor, her eyes met up with a familiar set of blue ones.

Her heart raced, her eyes dilated and the fur behind the back of her head stood on end.

Whenever she fantasized about Gideon, there were moments where she imagined him pinning her against the ground. This wasn't what she had in mind.

But she'd be damned if she didn't take this chance.

Their noses were already in contact so... What the hell?

The red fox's yelp was immediately muffled when Serafina closed whatever gap that was between them. Her paws gripped at his face, a not so subtle way of saying: Kiss back, damn you!

He obliged, not like he had a choice, she was relentless. Only then Gideon realized what he was doing.

He'd been wanting to do this since the day he met her, and now that it was happening he couldn't believe it. It was just too good to be true.

A desperate moan from Serafina merely confirmed it for him; This was real.

Their kiss ended far too quickly for Gideon's liking. Now she merely stared at him, her eyes filled with shame.

"I-I can explain." she whimpered.

Without a word, he got off of her. Standing up on quivering legs.

She stood up as well, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Gideon-"

He cut her off, "Explain later."

He lunged.

He caught her into his arms, their bodies colliding, their mouths connecting. It didn't take much for Serafina to start melting into the embrace.

Desperately, her paws clung to whatever they could find; his shirt, his shoulders, his head, his face. Sweet merciful heavens, it was a glorious feeling. She marveled how easily it was for his arms to engulf her entirely.

She fit marvelously into his arms, like a perfect mold. He wanted her as close to him as possible. Kneading her back, spine and shoulders, she moaned against his mouth. Each and every heavy pet, grope and knead earned him that melodious sound.

It beckoned him to push further.

His lips left hers. But soon finding a perch upon her neck.

She howled his name.

He growled against her flesh.

Her breath hitched, her toes curled and the skin under her fur ran flush with heat.

Against her neck, he called for her name.

"Serafina..."

"Hmm?"

"Bedroom?"

"No." she moaned, "Right here should be fine."

Gideon had no problem with that, he really didn't want to move at that moment. Too focused on nibbling her neck fur to do so.

"Hmm," she felt his teeth lightly grinding against her shoulder.

"Gideon... Countertop."

Immediately she felt her feet leave the floor; Gideon's arms lifted her by the waist, her legs acting upon instinct had wrapped themselves around the male fox's hips. He proceeded to kiss her until he got her onto the countertop.

Her legs unravelled from his hips as Gideon set her down. His paws moved to undo the first button of her shirt, it was open in a millisecond. The second, third, fourth and fifth buttons came away in a flash, leaving her milky white breasts exposed to the warmth of the kitchen.

Fantasies slowly becoming reality, Gideon began nuzzling his nose between her delicate cleavage. The feel of her fur was exquisite, her scent intoxicating and her loud unrestrained moans oh so alluring. He puckerd his mouth and trailed tiny kisses onto her left breast. The effect was instant, made known by the way her breathing suddenly quickened.

Serafina glanced down, instantly loving the sight of him nestled between her bossom. She spotted his tongue briefly darting out from his lips, dragging over a perked teat. The sensation caused her to roll her head back with a guttural moan.

The sounds she made were music to Gideon's ears. With every flare of his tongue, every flick and tease he administered her voice rose with a higher, more wanton octave.

With his free paw he cupped her other breast and did the same thing with his thumb.

She tasted sweet, in way that a male could taste the need of a female. Sweet like confectioners sugar. Like...

Honey...

She tasted like honey.

Honey?

The new sudden flavor brought him of his daze. Licking his lips, surprised that they too tasted like sweet savory honey. His confusion instantly brought to a close as he saw a stream of the sweet liquid flowing down her generous chest.

She had taken off her shirt and In her paw, Serafina held a bottle of honey just above her chest, its contents slowly oozing from its nozzle. When and where she got it, Gideon couldn't care less.

Her eyes were soft, seductive and needy. Gideon knew exactly what she wanted him to do. Her breasts glistening with with golden honey, it couldn't mean anything else.

His instincts taking over, he pushed her onto her back until she was laying on top of the counter. The granite top cooled her heated fur.

Serafina knew what was coming next; she reached over and loosened the button of her jeans. With Gideon's help she was able to get it off. Near to being naked, the only clothing she had left were her panties.

Serafina came to find that Gideon had shed his shirt off, leaving him topless.

As the rain continued to fall outside, Gideon proceeded on lashing his tongue over her glazed body. Acquiring a new craving for the sweet honey. Such an erotic act, Gideon couldn't have imagined himself doing something like this, with someone as beautiful as Serafina. This was a fantasy that Gideon didn't know he had, and now he was living it.

He took care in getting all of the honey off of her. From her shoulders to her breasts. And all the way down to her stomach.

Rising from the counter, Serafina sat up to meet him in another kiss. Something stiff grinned against her inner thigh, she knew what it was. His heated arousal rivaled her own, made evident by the growing bulge in his groin.

She reached down and began to unhook his belt. The button and the zipper gave away easily enough. His boxers did nothing to hide his stiff length.

Both his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles; no shame or any bit insecurity, he was bare naked head to toe. He then hooked both his thumbs around the elastic band of her panties and pulled down.

So there, two naked mammals stared each other in the eyes. Both in need of release. Both have instincts to fulfill. From wanting, to lusting for each other, it all boils down to this moment.

Serafina hasn't felt anything as heavenly as when he entered her. Filling her to the brim with his sizable length, stopping only when his swollen knot hilted against her opening.

Gideon struggled to keep himself steady, his knees buckled underneath him as the liquid heat of her walls engulfed him. It was just too much, it took all of his control to keep himself from finishing too early. Slowly he began to buck his hips, he gripped hers in an attempt to steady his thrusts.

Serafina grabbed hold of his shoulders as he bucked against her. It wasn't quite the hard fucking she had imagined it to be, but it didn't feel any less orgasmic. He wasn't taking his time, she knew that and she didn't have a problem with it.

Soon after, Gideon gained a steady rhythm with his hips, and was now able to speed up his thrusts. To which earned him gasps of approval from Serafina.

Inch by inch he could already feel his knot sliding into her. No holding back now, it was only a matter of time before all of this would come to an end.

The pressure from within began to build up, that familiar feeling began fanning throughout Serafina's body.

She heard a grunt, Gideon's gyrating hips sped up significantly. He was close.

It was seconds later when Serafina let out a strained moan, along with her head thrown back in sheer pleasure and her walls clamping down onto Gideon's cock.

His knot slipped in and stayed there. Gideon pushed himself further into her, his hot seed painting her insides, pooling and collecting into her womb.

Both vulpines shuddered as their respective orgasms died down. It would be while before Gideon could pull away from her, what with his knot still burried deep within her. Serafina was perfectly content about wrapping his legs around his waist, just in case he does managed to pull away.

"So..." Gideon spoke, still panting heavily, "That explanation?"

"Well," she panted, "It goes without saying... That I am really, quite attracted to you."

"I'd guess as much," he replied, "For how long?"

Surprisingly, she blushed from under her fur, "Maybe, a week or two since I met you."

"Really?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "What a spectacular way to find out, Huh?"

He chuckled, "Then it's also not a secret that I hold a certain attraction to you as well?"

"Apparently not." she returned a short laugh.

Coming down from his aroused high had made Gideon limp enough for him to simply slip out of her. Yet even then, Serafina hadn't made a move to unwrap her legs from him or for Gideon to move away.

"I'm kinda tired." He said.

"I kinda need a shower." she replied.

A sly smile appeared on his lips, "Can I join you?"

She smiled back, "Sure."

 **And cut there!**

 **Yup! Still alive! Definitely not dead! :) just buried under mountains of midterm projects.**

 **So, This is the Gideon Grey I mentioned last year, I finally had the time to finish it. Unfortunately, this did not cure my writer's block for Were You Expecting Someone Else? I'm still blocked.**

 **And on an related note: Happy Valentine's Day fellow Zootopians!**


End file.
